Just a friend
by dekaros
Summary: Rose is Harrys Potters older sister. Well just 15 minutes but she is still older than him. No one knows her. Even though she is his twin sister. The two are dizgotic twins. She has the kindness and looks of her mother. She is not as famous as harry. to be honest. She isn t famous at all. But it s all right for her.
1. Chapter 1

**I have watched Harry Potter again and it just broke my heart to see Snape so misunderstood. He just wanted Dumbledore to protect his Lily. It made me really sad. So I gave him a second chance. This time he should do it on his own.**

* * *

I walked in the train. The train which should finally bring me away, to a wonderful school of magic. I had lost Harry some minutes ago so I was trying to find a place for myself. I didn´t minded if I wouldn´t find him.

I soon found a place and after putting my stuff away, I sat down and made myself comfortable. The train has already moved. Luckily I was still alone. I had heard the people who were passing my place, talking about harry potter. Luckily no one knew that I existed. His sister. Everyone just fancied him and knew about him. That´s good. I didn´t wanted to be known. I didn´t wanted any fame. I felt comfortable being the unknown. Just another student at Hogwarts.

I woke up as the train stopped. Already my black things on, I got out off the train and with the others in the boats. Harry had found me before we got in them and we were in one together with his friend Ron Weasley. He had made big eyes as he found out that I was his new best friend's sister. "I didn´t knew you had a sister." He had said. "No one knows." I had answered.

All the first graders were now standing in the Great Hall. In front of a hat on a chair. Of course! The Tiara! "Harry Potter!" was the name which brought me out of my thoughts. I noticed a teacher watching Harry. He was dressed in black and has black hair. I think his name has been Snape but I wasn´t sure. I heard the hat on Harrys head talking with my brother. "Griffindor!" Was finally the word I could understand. I looked after him and saw the Griffindors taking him in happy. "We have Potter!" I heard two guys cheer. I looked back in the front, waiting for the next name as my gaze locked with the black haired teacher. I could see the pain in his eyes and frowned. Have I done something wrong? "Rose Potter!" Professor McGonagall said and I got up. "Hello Professor." I said with a soft smile to her before I sat down. "Oh…another Potter? Hmm where do we put you? Maybe ravenclaw? Nah just kidding. GRIFFINDOR!" The tiara yelled and I got off the chair and over to the same table as my brother.

We got in the Griffindor rooms. I went to bed shortly after taking a shower.

The next day I had potions with that weird teacher and my brother. Ah right..and his best friend. I hadn´t met any people who wanted to be my friends so far. I sat down in front of Harry and beside the girl, called Susan Bones. She seemed nice. The door was thrown open and the teacher talked about something "no wands" or something like that. Phew what an entrance. I have found out that he was the house teacher of the Slytherins. As he saw me I could again see the pain rising in them but he looked behind me and the pain vanished, replaced by annoyance and anger. He started talking about something again. I didn´t listened since it wasn´t important. It was to Harry. What could be important about this topic what I didn't already knew?

We had to make a potion for confusion. It was a simple one. Even though just four people managed to do it perfectly. Me, Hermione and two others I didn´t knew. "Miss Potter, I see you after the lesson." He said as he checked my potion. Wasn´t it this perfect?

I packed my stuff like the others after cleaning my place and walked to the front. I stopped in front of his desk as he was still walking around the room and cleaning some stuff. "Sir?" I said after a while. I needed to get to my next lesson. "Right." I heard him whisper. "Have I done something wrong?" I asked as he stopped in front of me. I pressed my books against my chest, in fear he was angry at me. This was one of my biggest fears. Being yelled at. "No. Not at all." I frowned. His voice sounded so soft and suddenly so nice. Not so rude anymore. "Is everything alright sir?" I asked. "Yes. Excuse me. You just look a lot like your mother." He said and a bright smile replaced my confused expression. "I thought I was the only one who noticed that." I said with a relieved laugh. Now I knew I hadn´t done anything wrong. "You knew my mother, sir?" I asked as I sat down. "How has she been?" I asked again as he nodded. "Oh..well... She was a wonderful witch. She was incredible, your mother." He said and loosing himself in his thoughts. I didn´t wanted to pull him out of his memories.

"Sir?" I said after a while. "Yes?" He said, coming back down on earth. "Have you two been friends?" I asked, already knowing the answer. "I don´t think you could say that." He answered finally one of my questions. But not like I wanted. "Professor. Yes or No." I said and looked in his eyes. "Yes…Yes we had been good friends." He whispered. "Professor Snape, have you seen…Rose. Why are you still here?" I heard Professor McGonagall say and turned around. "Oh..We had been talking. I totally forgot the time." I said apologizing and got up. "I´m sorry." I said and walked past her and waited for her on the corridor. We walked silent up to her lesson.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2**

 **Not trying to be mean here, but unless the wizarding world has a much shorter pregnancy term than normal, there's no way Harry could have a sister two months older than him. -Anonym  
**

 **I just wanted to tell you that a woman can get pregnant again while she is already pregnant. (I hope you know what I mean) I have changed it now, because it looks like you didn´t knew that and perhaps others don´t know that. So I want to avoid confusion.**

* * *

I had been talking with professor Snape often after the lessons and he had helped me if I had a problem. I had also been asking professor McGonagall for help from time to time but I mostly needed help in potions and with professor Snape I could practice them. I still don´t know what I want to do later but I like Potions and the Transfiguration lessons.

It was almost the end of the year. I was sitting beside Harry in the Hospital Wing. He had found the Philosopher Stone. And apparently fought against Voldemort. As I had found this out I hadn´t talked with anybody. The Murderer of my parents was getting stronger again. He was coming back slowly. Recovering slowly.

I had left shortly before Harry had woken up. He had to stay in the Wing for some days. I found myself a quiet place. In the girls bathroom. I talked with Myrtle until she got annoyed of me being boring today and left me.

"What are you doing here all the time?" I heard a familiar voice but kept starring out of the window. "Get down there." He said as I didn´t answered. "He is coming back." I said but didn't moved. "Who?" He asked. "Voldemort." I said and finally looked at my Potion teacher. "Come down here." He said again. This time I did. "I will protect you. No matter what." He said as he hugged me. I knew he was just doing it because I looked like my mother. I knew he had been in love with her. I knew he hasn´t been able to protect her. I think he wants to do it right this time. He is a person which no one really likes. I had seen Harry looking at him and saying that Snape has been after the stone. I had also heard other things which I want to forget. Snape is not one of the good people. But deep inside of himself there is a little kindness he wanted to give to me. I think I finally found my friend.


End file.
